


Hard! All the way!

by melliejellie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Curling, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, rated t for sport related innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliejellie/pseuds/melliejellie
Summary: The olympics are soon! Read about curling while cuddling up with some happy times with my favorite OT4! The boys are older and in a curling league. There’s a weekend tournament on the horizon and they decide to play together.Basically, I had a snow day home from work, I love curling, and I love these four little cups of goodness. Enjoy this short spot of nothing! I sure enjoyed writing it.T for innuendo, I guess, because any sport where people scream “HARD!” and “ALL THE WAY!” just begs for it.





	Hard! All the way!

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's my favorite 2 minute video guide to curling.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IOk9SVzqHsk)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> You don't need it to get anything, but if you want to know what some words mean before you dive in, there ya go!

“I’m not gonna play lead. The lead is the team’s little bitch!” Kuroo shouts enthusiastically from his spot on the floor. He’s half under the kotatsu, half sprawled on the floor after one too many after work beers. 

“Well, I’m playing skip because I’m the best at strategy.” Akaashi doesn’t even glance his way but stays put on his spot on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket with his head resting on Tsukishima’s lap. 

“I’m fine with that, but I’m second or vice or nothing.”

Tsukishima sighs, slumping into the hand resting on the armrest of the couch. The other hand is trailing lazy circles in Akaashi’s hair. “Stubborn. You’re not even that good.”

“Bokuto can be lead!” 

“The lead is important, Kuroo. They set up guards for everyone else. They’re like the middle blockers of curling. They do everything with finesse.” Akaashi reasons. “Bokuto chucks every stone as hard as he can through the house. He can only throw takeouts.”

“Kei’s graceful. He can be lead.” Kuroo pops his head off the floor and winks.

Tsukishima shrugs. “Fine by me. I’m good at it. You’ll have to battle it out with Bokuto when he gets home for vice.”

The front door crashes open. “I heard my name!” Bokuto runs his hands through his hair to shake loose any flecks of snow that are still there. 

Kuroo punches a fist into the air, still lying down. “Bo - janken with me!”

With his coat and scarf still on, Bokuto jumps right in without even asking what it’s for. He throws rock and Kuroo throws scissors.

“Yes! I come home to a win! What’d I win?” 

“You get to be vice on our tournament team next weekend.”

Akaashi cuddles closer to Tsukishima’s torso. “No, he’s going to play second.” He says softly. “Koutaru, you’re the best at takeouts, so that’s what I want you to play.” 

“Sounds perfect.” Finally free of his wintry layers, Bokuto kisses Akaashi’s forehead, then Tsukishima’s before taking a spot on the floor next to Kuroo. “Get me a beer, too?”

“No way. I’m comfortable. Plus there’s half of one on the table. That’ll get you started.” His cheeks are a little pink as he settles into Bokuto’s lap once he grabs the half-warm beer.

“So I’ll skip, Bokuto plays second, Tsukishima will be my vice, and Kuroo is the lead.” Akaashi says with a grin. Tsukishima grins back. 

“No way! What have you two been whispering about? Not fair!” Kuroo whines from Bokuto’s lap. 

“Kei’s good at strategizing, too. I need him to be my vice. If he had played as long as me he could easily skip for us. And Tetsurou,” he hums sweetly, “you will be the most handsome, most capable lead.”

***

On their usual Friday night teams, Akaashi and Tsukishima play with an fun older couple and Kuroo and Bokuto play with two women just about as loud as they are. They like to pretend that the standings don’t matter, but Bokuto’s grade A moping about the fact that Akaashi and Tsukishima are two spots higher in the current season rankings is tough to ignore. After a draw, it’s club tradition to buy the losing team a round of beers. At home, though, the team higher in the ranking makes it up for the “losers” in another way. Kuroo and Bokuto seem perfectly content to continue being slightly less good if that’s what they can keep coming home to. 

This is the first time they’ll be playing together and Tsukishima is apprehensive. “We do entirely too many things together.” He asserts in the car ride over.

“No way! It’s just this and volleyball when it’s warmer!” Bokuto replies.

“And the book club.” Akaashi reminds him from the driver’s seat.

“Well yea, but that was just to get to talk to other poly couples.”

“And all of those wine and painting nights at the art studio.” Kuroo recalls.

Tsukishima throws up both of his arms. “See! My point exactly. We should get some individual hobbies, or, like, nap at home more.”

“We have plenty of time to get boring later if you want.” Kuroo teases. “We have to live it up before our 30s.”

“Tetsurou, you’re already thirty.” Tsukishima shoots back, but leans his head on Kuroo’s shoulder.

“While true, as a unit,” he gestures around the car, “we are still in our twenties. You help keep the average low. You keep us young, Kei.”

“Even though he’s the biggest old fart!” Bokuto yells and Tsukishima digs his knee into the back of his seat.

***

“On a scale from one to ten, how much do you like it when Keiji yells at us to sweep harder?” Leaning over towards Tsukishima, Bokuto grins wide. Kuroo’s first shot of the end was great, but the ice was still frosty because it was the first game on the new ice and Bokuto and Tsukishima had to sweep it the whole way while Akaashi yelled directions at them.

“Eleven.” Tsukishima smirks.

Bokuto busts a gut laughing. “Right? I just die when he gets his serious setter face again.” 

“I like it when that face shows up at night.”

“Yelling ‘hard’ while wearing that face should be illegal.” The two of them are snickering, holding back their laughter.

“Tetsurou, do you like it when I scream at you to go harder?” Tsukishima asks. 

“Can you two shut up? I need to throw my rock. I need to concentrate.” Down in the hack he lines up his shot, then adds, “But yes, of course. Also, I agree. Eleven for Akaashi yelling.”

The first end goes smoothly. Bokuto takes out two of the other team’s stones with precision, like he always does. Tsukishima ends up throwing a guard to protect their points and drawing in to the center. When Tsukishima goes to the other end to set up shots for Akaashi, they strategize together before Akaashi slides down the ice to where Bokuto and Kuroo are.

“So, they just knocked out two of ours, but we’re still shot.” Akaashi explains. “Only looking at one point right now, though. I’m going to try to curl in and steal more points back. Also, only eleven out of ten? I’m offended.” 

“You’ll have to try harder.” Kuroo chuckles.

“Can do.” Akaashi grins. “How about for Kei? From one to ten? How good is it when he yells at you two to sweep harder?” 

“Four.” Kuroo laughs.

“Ten.” Bokuto says at the same time. “Four? That’s harsh!”

Kuroo defends his response. “He looks so mean down there! His face is all scrunched up and he’s always disappointed in us.”

“That scrunched up face is so cute, though.” Akaashi adds.

“True, that gets him some points back.” Kuroo reasons, “but Kei’s yelling is only good after we’ve loosened him up a little.”

Bokuto ends the conversation. “I still like it. The mean yelling. But Akaashi still gets one extra point because of setter face.” 

A few minutes later when Tsukishima is yelling “Hard! Don’t stop! All the way, hard!” Kuroo stumbles, but catches himself before he falls.

Bokuto smirks. “Ten out of ten. Told you.”

***

At the end of their two draws for Saturday, they’ve won one and lost one. Unfortunately, they lost the last game of the day, ending on a more sour mood. Tomorrow they’ll play two more to try to compete for second or third place, but first place is out.  
Bokuto is moping about the loss, but Akaashi is leaning over towards him, recapping all of his best shots like a verbal highlight reel. It’ll pass. 

The team they just played joins them at a table back in the warm room bringing with them two pitchers of beer to share. There’s a middle-aged couple and two of the wife’s friends. 

Tsukishima switches on what Kuroo calls “what a nice young man” mode. He congratulates them on a game well played and asks them about what leagues they currently play on. Kuroo knows, after all these years, that Tsukishima comes to social situations with pocketed phrases ready to throw out early so he can seem nice and then bow out. He’s good at that game.

“How about you guys?”

“We’re all in the Friday league, but two different teams.” Kuroo explains. “The two teams is great, but we prefer to play together.” He grins when Tsukishima pinches him under the table. If Tsukishima is good at his conversation game, then Kuroo’s excellent at his favorite conversation game: see how much I can hint at our relationship without anyone getting it. There are extra points awarded if Tsukishima gets red-faced.

“Although, it’s always tough to figure out what position everyone will play will it’s all four of us.” Akaashi likes to play the game, too.

“I don’t care. I just like winning.” Bokuto says. They’ve never explained the game to Bokuto. They never will.

“Eh, two teams. One team. No matter how we switch it up, someone always manages a win.” Kuroo adds.

“That’s great! We’ve been curling for five years or more a piece, you?”

“Less than a year for the three of us,” Tsukishima chimes in, “but Akaashi joined a pick up league in college.”

“You’ve all known each other that long?” One of the women asks, surprised.

“Oh yea, way back to high school!” Bokuto perks up, taking a big sip from his beer. “I was on a volleyball team with Akaashi, and Kuroo is my forever best bro, and we met Tsukishima when he was a first year at a summer training camp. We asked him to practice with us because he was acting like a salty jerk. It was hilarious.”

“Yea, there was a lot of good practice that summer.” Point for Kuroo.

“I don’t know, I think the summer after that was better. When you two were off at university, Tsukishima and I got a lot more accomplished together.” Red-faced Tsukishima. Akaashi takes the lead. 

“So, five years here, or at another club?” Tsukishima swallows hard and steers the conversation back.

“Oh, we’re from all over.” The wife starts to explain. “We moved here from Hyogo, and our friends moved here together from Aichi.”

“Yuna and I have also known each other since high school.” One of the friends adds.

Yuna jumps into the conversation for the first time, too. “Kind of like you guys. Lots of really good training camps together. Skiing for us.”

Kuroo side-eyes them. Oya, oya, two more players? “Did you ski in college?”

“Separately, yes. Went to different schools.”

“But we made sure to really bring it to every competition we had together.” Point for Yuna. 

“No other way to live!” Bokuto adds on.

Akaashi nods. “Same for us. We met up for practice together, even though some of us went to different colleges, but the competitive spirit that builds during real games made for some good bonding experiences.” 

“I hear that. We really like to go down the slopes together.”

“Same with practicing good receives.” Kuroo leans back in his seat, mildly pleased with himself.

“Really?” Tsukishima finally turns to Kuroo and depans his reply. “I thought you liked practicing serving and receiving at the same time.” He smiles sweetly. “I know I do.” 

A Kuroo with some pink in his cheeks had to be worth quite a few points. The wink he got from Akaashi had to be worth some, too. 

***

The whole drive home Tsukishima and Akaashi take turns moaning commands. After a frustrating twenty minute car ride listening to two actual sirens moan songs of “Hard, don’t stop!” and “All the way, harder!” Bokuto and Kuroo were done. 

The second their feet touches their driveway, Bokuto shouts, “Get them!” Kuroo lifts Akaashi into his arms while Bokuto unceremoniously slings Tsukishima over his broad shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, uh, whatever that was! I had a grin on my face the whole time. It's short and stupid. Yay! I hope you smiled. 
> 
> People really do shout all that when we play. All. The. Time. I've gotten used to "HARD" but the occasional "DON'T STOP" still makes me laugh. 
> 
> And get ready to watch curling during the olympics. Go team Homan! Check out your local curling club. I bet they have events on the horizon. My club does!
> 
> If you enjoyed being dumb with me, kudos are always warm and fuzzy and with any comments I'll try to write a bad pun in response.
> 
> [Chat with me on twitter @HeyMellieJellie](https://www.twitter.com/heymelliejellie)


End file.
